Halo
by Shaksis
Summary: Ella nunca imaginó poder necesitar tanto a alguien. Nuca creyó que pudiera haber alguien que la salvara de todo su pasado. Pero siempre que ella le ha necesitado, él ha estado ahí. One-shot.


**Halo.**

Ella nunca imaginó poder necesitar tanto a alguien. Nuca creyó que pudiera haber alguien que la salvara de todo su pasado. Pero siempre que ella le ha necesitado, él ha estado ahí.

**One shot.**

—¿Huesos? —Ella no responde, no se vuelve.

Booth duda, parado en el marco de la puerta. No puede ver su rostro pero, aún así, es plenamente consciente de su dolor. Ella no se mueve, no dice nada, pero él puede notarlo; él lo sabe todo acerca de ella.

No quiere molestarla. Sabe que, en ocasiones, ella necesita estar sola. Y, aún así, no soporta que sufra. Así que se acerca despacio, muy despacio, por si ella quisiera pedirle que se marchara.

Se sienta en una esquina de la cama, justo detrás de ella, y la abraza con mucho cuidado; la apoya en su pecho, besa su sien, seca sus lágrimas, pero no dice ni una palabra.

Ella se deja hacer, permite que Booth la cuide. Inspira hondo sabiendo que, aunque él no la presione, espera una explicación. Y sabe igual de bien que, al final, se la dará. Porque se trata de Booth. Y Booth ya no es solo parte de su vida, sino que es parte de ella misma.

_Remember those walls I built? _

_Well, baby, they are tumbling down _

_and they didn't even put up a fight, _

_they didn't even make a sound._

—No voy a ser una buena madre —murmura; las manos apoyadas en su vientre levemente abultado.

Booth entierra la nariz en su pelo y suspira.

—Vas a ser la mejor Huesos, lo sé. —También él coloca las manos en ese lugar, sobre las de su pareja.

Ella sacude la cabeza con fuerza.

—No. No sirvo para esto. Yo… —se vuelve hacia el agente, nuevas lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos. El corazón de Booth se encoge al verla así, tan vulnerable, tan alejada de su fortaleza habitual. Malditas hormonas.

—Dime qué pasa, Huesos. Sabes que puedes decírmelo.

_I found a way to let you in_

_but I never really had a doubt. _

_Standing in the light of your halo, _

_I got my angel now._

Ella lo observa fijamente. Se detiene en cada detalle de su rostro, en cada rasgo. Conoce cada una de sus expresiones de memoria, entiende cada uno de sus gestos.

Ella misma se da cuenta de que Booth es su pequeño milagro personal. Es todo lo que ella siempre buscó y lo que nunca se atrevió a pedir. Es la única persona que la conoce realmente y la única a la que ella parece comprender plenamente.

Y eso es lo que le da miedo. Que él pueda ser el único con el que llegue a conectar en toda su vida.

_It's like I've been awakened._

_Every rule I had, you break it. _

_It's the risk that I'm taking._

_I ain't never gonna shut you out._

—¿Y si… Y si no sé cómo actuar? —parpadea y otra pequeña y brillante gota salada se libera. Booth la seca pacientemente, la aprieta más contra él. —¿Y si no me quiere?

—Nuestro hijo te adorará.

—No puedes saberlo.

—Claro que sí; es mi hijo. —El hombre sonríe. —Te querrá con toda su alma. Tanto como te quiero yo.

Ella no contesta. No ridiculiza la teoría de Booth, ni afirma lo fantasiosa que es. No dice que él no puede basarse en hechos para afirmar algo así. Y eso le inquieta.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Huesos? Dime la verdad.

Ella permanece en silencio unos minutos más. Mira por la ventana, siente los brazos de Booth alrededor de su cintura, protegiéndola, como ha hecho siempre.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace._

_Baby, I can see your halo._

_You know you're my saving grace._

Pero, ¿y si eso no es suficiente?

—¿Te irás algún día? —pregunta por fin, aún sin mirarlo.

Booth se sobresalta. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué el va a dejarla? Por favor, ¿cómo puede siquiera imaginar algo así? ¿Cómo va a abandonarla él, que lleva deseándola, queriéndola, desde el primer instante en que la vio?

—Nunca —responde con cautela, sin saber muy bien lo que ella quiere decir, sin saber lo que busca. —Sabes que te quiero. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado. A vuestro lado —rectifica acariciando el vientre de la mujer.

Las palabras de Booth no la reconfortan. Ella lo sabe, sabe que jamás la dejará. Al menos, no por propia voluntad. Se lo ha demostrado una y mil veces, que siempre la apoyará.

Por eso ella le necesita tanto, porque es el único que la hace sentir segura. El único que tiene la habilidad para calmarla cuando otros ni siquiera se dan cuenta de su dolor.

_You're everything I need and more._

_It's written all over your face. _

_Baby, I can feel your halo. _

_Pray it won't fade away._

Pero, ¿y si no tiene más remedio que marcharse? Como todos los demás antes de él.

Ella tiene ese efecto en los que lo rodean. Ella es incapaz de mantener a su lado a quienes quiere.

—¿Huesos? —la voz de Booth la devuelve a la realidad.

—Mis padres también me querían. Y se fueron.

—Tus padres decidieron protegerte.

—¿Y tú? ¿También me protegerás de esa manera si es necesario?

Booth guarda silencio unos instantes.

—No, —responde al fin. —Yo encontraré otra manera. Una manera de mantenerte a salvo sin apartarte de mí. No importa lo que sea que tenga que hacer, lo haré.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo juro.

_I can feel your halo. _

_I can see your halo._

_I can feel your halo. _

_I can see your halo._

Permanecen así, abrazados, en silencio, durante casi diez minutos. Él, aún nervioso por la tristeza de ella. Brennan disfrutando de su tranquilizador contacto, capaz de serenarla siempre.

Booth, consciente de las profundas ojeras que enmarcan su mirada, la obliga suavemente a recostarse en la cama, todavía sin dejar de abrazarla. La recuesta contra su pecho y ella suspira.

—Todas las personas importantes para mí se acaban yendo —murmura cerrando los ojos. —Todas.

—¿Quién se fue? —replica él en voz baja para no molestarla.

—Mis padres y Russ. Zack. Vincent. Incluso Sully. —Se acomoda mejor y esconde el rostro en el cuello de su pareja, sintiéndose al instante más calmada.

_Hit me like a ray of sun _

_burning through my darkest night _

_You're the only one that I want. _

_Think I'm addicted to your light._

—Pero que ellos se fueran no tuvo nada que ver contigo.

—Claro que sí. —Abre los ojos y se aparta de él, lo suficiente como para enfrentar su mirada. —No fui capaz de retener a Sully. Mis padres nos dejaron a Russ y a mí para protegernos y yo eché a mi hermano. Le dije que no era suficiente para mí. —Otra vez se le empañan los ojos. —Debí haberle prestado más atención a Zack. Y Vincent…

—Si alguien tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Vincent, ese soy yo.

—Estaba en el laboratorio por mi causa.

—Y yo le entregué el teléfono, Huesos. —Booth la abraza con más fuerza para que ella vuelva a relajarse. —Que todos ellos se fueran no fue culpa tuya. Y lo sabes. Solo fue… cuestión de mala suerte.

—No creo en la mala suerte.

Booth resopla, ligeramente divertido.

—Lo que cuenta es que yo estoy aquí. Y Cam. Y Hodgins, Ángela, Sweets y tus internos. Todos ellos te adoran y te admiran. ¿Es que eso no cuenta?

Otro suspiro.

—Supongo que sí.

El hombre sonríe al escuchar su voz, tan exhausta.

—Estoy aquí, Huesos. Siempre estaré aquí. —Traza leves círculos en la cadera de la mujer, justo como a ella le gusta. —Ahora somos una familia.

Por toda respuesta, ella busca la mano de él y entrelaza sus dedos con los del hombre, para después apoyar la palma de Booth, con la suya justo encima, sobre su abdomen.

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_but this don't even feel like falling. _

_Gravity can't forget _

_to pull me back to the ground again._

Brennan cierra los ojos, escucha el latido del corazón de Booth, tan firme, tan fuerte. Todo en él destila fuerza y seguridad.

Es increíble como ella, que siempre se juró a sí misma que no dependería de nadie, que no necesitaría a nadie para ser feliz, haya caído de esta forma.

Es increíble que ella, siempre tan racional, pueda contentarse con una sola promesa de sus labios para mantenerse serena, para ser feliz.

Pero, ¿acaso puede ella evitarlo? No, no puede hacerlo. Y, por una vez, tampoco quiere. Porque él es todo lo que ella necesita, quien la ha salvado de su soledad.

Porque, ahora, por mucho que a su parte racional le cueste admitirlo, su vida sin Booth quedaría completamente vacía. Después de todo, él está presente hasta en el último rincón de su existencia.

_I'm surrounded by your embrace…_

**Fin.**

Se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de _Halo_, de Beyoncé. No quedó como esperaba, pero he decidido darle una oportunidad ;)


End file.
